Le Car Wash
by LoloSawyer
Summary: A cause d'Ymir, Eren se retrouve à faire une chose bien dégradante pour lui mais n'a d'autre choix que d'obéir pour la fête du lycée. Mais dans l'après-midi, il a droit à une agréable surprise... Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal de se mouiller un peu! /!\ NE FAITES PAS ATTENTION AU RÉSUME POURRIE /!\


**Bonsoir!**

**Alors ceci est un OS plus pour moi que pour vous. Parce que je voulais me faire plaisir surtout et pour encourager ma petite Lowelie pour sa rentrée. :3**

**Dans cet OS, il y a un lemon LevixEren, je précise pour les lecteurs avant que vous n'alliez plus loin. Aussi, je vous demande d'avoir l'esprit OUVERT pour certaines choses dans cet OS (rassurez-vous rien d'horrible durant la scène de sexe, elle est basique xD) et j'ai écrit cet OS au présent, alors soyez indulgent pour les diverses fautes! ;)**

* * *

><p>Ymir est une salope.<p>

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle brûlera en enfer. Ce qui, au vu de tous ses méfaits, est plus que garanti. Vivement que ce jour arrive. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu me faire ça! J'aurais dû m'en douter, nom de dieu ! Elle avait été beaucoup trop prévenante à mon égard ces derniers jours, hors Ymir ne fait preuve que de gentillesse envers sa petite privilégiée, Christa. Pauvre Christa, quand je pense à elle et son innocence, je m'inquiète particulièrement de sa relation avec ce démon d'Ymir. Tout ça, à cause de la fête du lycée qui a lieu tous les ans. Trouver des activités, tenir des stands, s'assurer du bon fonctionnement et ramasser le plus d'argent possible pour être déclarer vainqueur.

Le pire, c'est que je n'ai vraiment vu venir. Ni quand elle a insisté pour s'occuper de trouver une idée pour notre classe lors de la fête annuelle de l'école. Déjà ça, c'était suspect putain. Ymir ne participe jamais à ce genre d'événements, elle préfère sécher ce jour et entraîner Christa dans sa journée « sabbatique ». J'avais été surpris quand elle m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout, qu'elle serait la responsable de notre classe pour cet événement. J'étais trop content qu'elle décide avant de s'intégrer pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle comptait réellement faire depuis le début, ce qu'elle me réservait. De mon point de vue, notre professeur Hanji, est encore plus responsable qu'elle. Mais quel genre de prof accepte l'idée d'organiser un Car Wash pareille. Attention, je n'ai rien contre laver des voitures, vu que ça peut rapporter pas mal de fric. Et puis, c'est sympa parce que généralement ça finit toujours en bataille d'eau avec les seaux et les tuyaux d'arrosage. Sauf que là, Hanji et Ymir ont organiser un Car Wash à l'américaine, vous savez avec les filles en maillots de bains, les jupes et les shorts à ras-du-cul, et bien entendu la superbe poitrine mit en valeur.

De ce point de vue là, je n'avais pas vu où était le mal. Faut dire, je suis un garçon et regarder des filles se trémousser et se savonner ensembles au nom de l'argent pour contribuer à la cagnotte du lycée. Je n'ai pas vraiment de type, je suis genre à aller vers ce qui m'attire, fille où garçon. Cependant, j'étais surpris que le principal ait accepté qu'on se servent des filles comme des objets sexuels. Mais déjà, quand elles nous avaient communiqués leur projet, des protestations venant de la gente féminine de la classe, avaient fusées aussitôt. Les mecs, bien sûr n'y ont vu aucun inconvénient. On est des adolescents plein d'hormones après tout. Mais là, avec son sourire diabolique qui avait fait reculer tout le monde, Ymir nous a annoncé, que c'était les garçons qui se chargeraient de laver les voitures. Un Car Wash masculin. En gros, les mecs feraient les filles. Nous serons les objets sexuels.

Il y avait eu un grand silence suite à cette déclaration. Pas parce que nous avions besoins de temps pour digérer les plans du démon mais parce qu'on était tous sous le choc, que le principal ait validé une telle idée. Pour ma part, l'illumination avait eu dans mon esprit. Tout s'expliquait. La gentillesse préoccupante de Ymir, son envie subite de participer, et le fait qu'elle nous avait déclaré l'activité de notre stand, seulement deux jours avant. Pour ne pas nous laisser le temps de protester. Quel garce manipulatrice. Et Hanji est une de ses victimes également, tout le monde sait qu'elle adore les idées et les projets loufoques. Ymir était sûr de se la mettre dans la poche.

Résultat, nous avons été piégés et aucun moyen de dire non, tout le monde avait trop peur d'elle pour dire quoique ce soit. La contredire, c'est vouloir mourir. De plus refuser de participer à la fête de l'école peut être passible d'expulsion temporaire. Bref, on étaient foutus depuis le départ.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait été gentille avec moi, c'était la pitié pour un condamné. Je jure de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui faire payer ça. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois enfiler la putain de tenu offert généreusement par le démon et me trémousser devant des inconnus et effacer toute trace d'amour-propre. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il va y avoir un monde fou : soyons réalistes : la plupart des gens sont plus attirés par des filles en petites tenues que par des mecs en petites tenues. Ymir va se planter mais ça ne me soulage pas : elle a pas fait ça pour obtenir de l'argent mais juste parce que torturer ses concitoyens est son passe-temps favori. Comment une telle personne peut encore se balader impunément dans les rues ?

On est sûr de perdre face aux autres classes, alors pas la peine de se donner à fond. Bien entendu, Ymir s'est arrangé pour que toute la bande soit présente. Mon dieu, même Mikasa serait là, à observer la plus grande humiliation de ma vie. Mais le pire, c'est Jean. Alors lui, il va s'en donner à cœur joie. Rien que pour ça, Ymir mérite la pire des vengeances.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que j'arrive au lycée où c'est l'effervescence. A mon arrivée, c'est déjà la panique. Les élèves se précipitent dans tous les sens pour peaufiner les derniers détails et se préparer pour l'ouverture aux gens extérieurs. Les portes ouvrent à 10 heures, dans moins de vingt minutes. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ma classe : au vu de notre stand spécial, celui-ci est bien sûr installé dehors, juste sur le parking face au lycée. Et le temps de nous « préparer » nous les mecs, le stand n'ouvre que vers 10 h45. J'ai largement le temps de morfondre et d'accepter la profonde humiliation morale et psychologue qui va suivre. Notre professeur nous avait demandé de venir en avance pour que tout soit nickel. Plutôt pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas certains déserteurs. Ce qui est fort probable : certains préfèrent mourir plutôt que de participer. Le bol, ils n'ont pas Ymir dans leur bande d'amis, eux. Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter si je décide de boycotter ce stand de malheur.

Ymir et Christa sont déjà sur place, sur le parking. Les affiches avaient été mises en place hier dans l'après-midi. La table qui servirait de point d'accueil et de caisse, est juste en dessous de la plus grosse affiche qui annonce en gros caractères : CAR WASH BOYS. _Seigneur, rappelez-moi de vraiment la buter. _Mais je ne peux décemment faire ça devant sa petite-amie, ça serait monstrueux. Je suis patient. Les accidents arrivent vite. Très vite.

Le visage du démon s'illumine en me voyant. Christa a la délicatesse de m'offrir un sourire désolé pour l'enfer qu'elles vont me faire vivre. Je persiste à croire qu'Ymir a prévu tout ce truc plus pour plus m'emmerder qu'autre chose. Cette fille n'a aucune raison : c'est sa nature d'attenter à mon bonheur.

- Bonjour Christa. Bonjour Satan.

- Salut Eren, tu as bien dormi ? _Me demande gentiment Christa. Cette fille est un ange._

- Yo jeune fille ! _Me répond Ymir._ Prêt à faire bouger comme le dames ?

- Très bien Christa, merci. Quand à toi, ils existent des lois, tu sais pour les tyrans qui abusent de leur pouvoir, de ton genre.

- Oui, et il existe aussi une loi pour l'égalité entre les sexes.

- AH ! J'aurais dû me rappeler que tu es une féministe. Autant pour moi.

- Tu es pardonné. Je travaille beaucoup pour ma cause où les femmes dominent largement les hommes.

- C'est pour ça que tu as organisé tout ça ? Ymir, je suis désolé mais il y a certains trucs que les mecs peuvent pas faire par rapport aux filles et vice-versa. C'est ce qui s'appelle la VIE. Mais sois honnête : tu voulais juste nous faire chier.

- Je n'attends rien du macho paranoïaque comme toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce sont toujours les filles qui doivent faire le travail le plus dégradant. Tu vas voir ce que c'est désormais. Maintenant bouge ton cul et va faire ton boulot, femme !

Et elle me pousse avec son pied, m'expédiant auprès de mes camarades masculins, traumatisés par son charme maléfique. L'abus de pouvoir lui est clairement monté au cerveau. Faudra que je pense à lui prendre un rendez-vous avec le médecin de l'école, pour tenter de savoir d'où lui vient l'irrésistible satisfaction de détruire l'amour-propre des gens. Ça pourrait lui porter préjudice plus tard, dans sa vie active.

Mais je ne n'abandonne pas l'idée qu'elle ait fait ça pour nous faire rappeler notre année de terminale. Alors là, aucun risque. C'est notre dernière année au lycée et notre dernière fête du lycée et on va la passer à frotter vigoureusement les vitres de voitures, pour donner aux gens une bonne raison de payer. Génial.

Les minutes qui nous séparent du moment propice sont trop rapides à mon goût. Grâce aux moyens de pression d'Ymir, seul trois garçons ont séchés. Paix à leur âme. Ymir se chargera de leurs cas plus tard, sans aucun doute. Le stand ouvre dans moins de dix minutes et je suis encore à réfléchir à comment faire payer Ymir pour cet affront que je considère personnel. Je soupire et jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue pour m'assurer qu'elle soit bien ajustée. Heureusement qu'il fait chaud. Ymir s'est chargé de choisir ma propre tenue, _off course_. Alors tous les autres ont eu le droit de choisir leur tenue avec les conseils avisés d'Hanji, je suis le seul couillon à avoir bénéficié où plutôt, subi les conseils d'Ymir. Et quand, je dis conseils, je veux dire en gros « Eren, tu la fermes, et tu mets gentiment la tenue que je t'ai choisie ». Ma tenue se résume à un short trop court pour moi et une chemise qui remonte et laisse voir ma taille avec juste un nœud fait à la va-vite pour que le tout tienne sur mon torse. D'après elle, c'est pile le genre de tenue ultra-sexy pour laver des voitures. Quand cesserais-je d'endurer son sens de l'humour pour le moins unique ? Armin m'a dit un jour, que dans un sens, si elle me taquine aussi souvent, c'est qu'elle m'aime beaucoup. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne m'aime pas du tout si c'est pour endurer ce genre de conneries de féministes. Et je suis convaincu que le féminisme, elle s'en fiche : c'est juste l'excuse bidon de l'activité d'aujourd'hui. Cette fille est bonne pour l'enfer.

L'heure fatidique est arrivée. C'est peut-être la solidarité masculine mais au moment où Hanji ouvre officiellement le stand, nous nous tournons tous vers notre tortionnaire pour la foudroyer du regard. J'aurais aimer que ça soit comme dans un film émouvant : tous les esclaves opprimés s'unissent pour faire tomber leur dictateur sadique. Cependant dans la vraie vie, les esclaves ont trop peur de ledit dictateur. Cette garce a même prévu la musique. Comme pour bien se foutre de notre gueule, elle commence à faire retentir la musique « _I'm Sexy and I Know it_ ». Raaaah, je veux la tuer. Je la vois s'installer sur une chaise tranquillement (elle est juste là pour récupérer l'argent et pour s'assurer de notre humiliation) et me faire un petit clin d'œil amusé. Mikasa et les autres n'arrivent que dans une heure, j'ai encore le temps avant de devoir me coltiner les remarques énervantes de Jean. Je peux toujours pas croire que le principal ait accepté un tel truc, nom de dieu !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, seul une voiture vient et c'est pour juste pour le nettoyage : je doute qu'une personne aussi âgé veuille voir des jeunes garçons se trémousser. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus les voitures se font nombreuses à la surprise générale. Rapidement, je réalise que Ymir est un putain de génie. Les conducteurs des voitures demandant nos bons soins, ne sont que des femmes. La plupart de ces femmes sont assez jeunes, ne dépassant pas la quarantaine. Vu l'air heureux d'Ymir, elle avait visiblement prévu le coup. On avait pas pensé que de jeunes lycéens pouvait attirer une nombreuse population féminine. Beaucoup trop nombreuse pour que ça soit un hasard. Entre deux lavages et danses grotesques, je trouve un créneau pour poser la question à notre chef :

- T'as fait quoi pour qu'il y autant de femmes ?

- Tu sais que poster de la publicité dans les salons de coiffures, les salons de beautés, les magasins de fringues, bref là où la clientèle féminine est plus fréquente, garanti d'excellents résultats. Il n'y a pas que les mecs qui aiment mater des jeunes tout mouillés. Les femmes ont bien le droit de profiter un peu du renversement des rôles.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, une nouvelle voiture demande mon attention. Et je savonne, je fais exprès de m'arroser au passage, je bouge exagérément les hanches sous le regard satisfait des clients. Quand mes amis se pointent (en ce moment-même, je me tâte pour savoir si Ymir en fait encore partie), je les ignore et fais mon travail avec toute la dignité que je puisse trouver au fond de moi. Hélas, je ne peux échapper au rire de Jean, qui s'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : si il avait été dans cette situation, je me serais bien foutu de lui aussi. Alors j'encaisse et refoule ma colère, en souriant à mes clientes le plus agréablement possible. Après tout, elles n'y sont pour rien. Elles ne sont que des pions dans la plan machiavélique du démon. Et puis, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, je suis un peu d'accord avec Ymir : les femmes peuvent bien profiter de la vue, les hommes le font tout le temps eux, en toute occasion. De plus, elles sont bien plus sympas : les hommes (très peu) se moquent de nous mais les femmes nous encouragent.

Néanmoins, il y a une bonne surprise : tous nos efforts pour supporter ce calvaire sont récompensés : la cagnotte augmente d'heure en heure. Je croyais que la récole serait un échec mais je me trompais sur toute la ligne. Les femmes sont bien plus généreuses que les hommes. D'ailleurs, je soupçonne certains de mes camarades de classe de commencer à aimer cette activité. Se ridiculiser devant les femmes ne comptent pas à leurs yeux, ils s'amusent à leur faire plaisir. Faut avouer que certaines sont des vraies beautés. Mais aucune n'a encore réussi à apprécier ce stand de malheur.

Lors de la pause du midi, j'essuie les railleries de mes soi-disant amis mais ne réplique pas vraiment. Le pire était passé. Rien ne pourrait être pire que ce matin. Et puis, j'avais saisi le truc : il suffit de savonner en bougeant bien son cul. Pas la mer à boire. Même ma colère contre Ymir a diminué mais pas assez pour que je renonce à lui faire payer. Ah ça, rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Rigole bien ma vieille. On verra qui rira le dernier, Satan. La pause se finit vite et l'heure de reprendre le boulot arrive. Il y a foule. Beaucoup de voitures font la queue désormais. D'après Hanji, notre stand est le plus populaire parce qu'il est unique en son genre.

Putain, tu m'étonnes.

Je suis en train de laver la voiture d'une femme avec sa fille sur la banquette arrière (quel genre de mère responsable emmène sa fille à ce genre de truc?!) quand Ymir m'appelle. J'ai dû retreindre le balancement des hanches devant la gamine (hors de question que je bouge comme une prostituée devant une gamine de moins de dix ans), alors je suis plus qu'enchanté quand notre chef vient me sortir de là. Les pieds posés la table, avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et les tickets dans sa main droite, elle ressemble vraiment à un gardien de prison.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? _Je lui demande, légèrement irrité._

- Magnifique. Je ne me suis jamais autant éclaté depuis longtemps. C'est gentil de demander.

- Tu me veux quoi, encore ?

- Moi rien mais le mec dans la belle bagnole là-bas te demande.

Elle me désigne une voiture éloigné des autres sur ma droite. Je siffle d'admiration, un véritable bijou. C'est une BMW noire, très rare dans une petite ville comme la nôtre. A cette distance, je n'arrive pas à distinguer la personne. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Ymir.

- Tu as bien dit un mec ? Pourquoi un mec me voudrait, moi ?

- Va savoir. Il a peut-être été séduit par ton magnifique déhanchement si érotique.

- Va te faire enculer, Ymir.

- Vu l'intérêt que ce gars te porte, je pense que c'est toi le prochain à te faire enculer, comme tu dis, _me répond t-elle en souriant malicieusemen_t. En fait, je crois que c'est un ancien élève, un de nos aînés. Alors sois respectueux.

Je ne daigne même pas lui répondre et me dirige vers l'homme qui, apparemment, a un faible pour les jeunes lycéens. Ymir a dit que c'est un ancien élève mais ne m'a pas dit de quel année. Si ça se trouve, c'est un vieux pervers. En m'approchant, je constate que la voiture a des vitres teintés. Encore mieux, si ça se trouve un psychopathe se trouve à l'intérieur et il cherche sa prochaine victime. Si c'est le cas, je vais l'orienter vers Ymir. Mais à mon approche, la vitre s'abaisse et mes neurones se déconnectent.

Ymir avait raison. Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe lequel de nos aînés.

Levi Ackerman et accessoirement, mon plus grand fantasme depuis trois ans. Fantasme que j'avais crû disparu, quand Levi avait quitté le lycée. J'étais en seconde quand j'étais arrivé et lui, entamait déjà sa dernière année. La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'ai cru à une hallucination. Sauf qu'il était bien réel et qu'il était aussi magnifique qu'un ange. Bien que le mot ange ne lui correspond pas tout à fait. Avec son caractère taciturne et son langage pour le moins vulgaire et directe, il ressemble plus à un démon. Les profs ne le portaient pas dans son cœur mais il était très populaire parmi les élèves, notamment auprès de la gente féminine. Tu m'étonnes, ce mec a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magazine. Le genre de mec qu'on croit ne voir que dans les journaux où à la télé. Son physique est banal pourtant : des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux gris orageux, un teint pâle et un corps bien foutu. Mais il se dégage de lui, une espèce d'aura magnétique qui attire toute forme vivant se trouvant dans les parages. Même les chats l'adorent c'était comme ça que l'avais vu la première fois de ma vie. Il était dehors, dans la cour et il caressait un beau chat blanc et noir. Une telle vision avait été brûlante pour mes yeux et avait menacé de faire exploser mon cœur.

Je l'avais toujours admiré de loin. Pendant un an, je l'avais cherché du regard à chaque minute, pendant les courtes pauses, la pause du midi et le soir, à la sortie. Chaque minute était une chance de l'apercevoir. Il était facile à trouver, déjà qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu, il traînait avec la bande de terminale la plus populaire du lycée. J'étais tellement obsédé par lui que je n'avais pas retenu le nom de ceux qui étaient ses amis. Quand il a quitté le lycée, je m'étais ennuyé au début, le voir avait été mon passe-temps, c'était un bon moment d'adrénaline. Même après son départ, je n'avais pas été capable de l'oublier. Et il est là devant moi. Deux sans le voir et il est toujours aussi éblouissant.

De loin, j'ai l'impression de sentir le regard d'Ymir, braqué sur nous. Elle ne veut pas perdre une seule miette de ce qui va suivre, cette garce. Et moi, après avoir retrouvé mon esprit de justesse, je me demande qu'est-ce que Levi fait ici et pourquoi, il m'a demandé, moi. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ma vie, je me contentais de le regarder de loin. Je crois même qu'il ignorait mon existence. Si ça se trouve, il a juste demander l'un de meilleurs nettoyeurs, et il s'avère que c'était moi. Normal, je veux tellement oublier ce que je porte, que je mets toute mon énergie à laver les voitures, nickel. Et si je me souviens bien, Levi est un grand maniaque, il était aussi connu pour cette particularité. Mais maintenant, c'est un adulte, il a trois ans de plus que moi, il avait redoublé une classe.

J'avale une bouffée d'air et le salue :

- Euh bonjour.

- Salut, gamin.

Mon dieu, Levi me parle, il me parle à moi, Eren Jaeger. Okay, pas de panique, Eren. Va pas tout faire foirer. Si tu le contrarie, il te foutra une raclée. Sa violence et son aptitude à la bagarre est même extraordinaire. Il se battait souvent, où plutôt, il foutait souvent la raclée aux malheureux qui avaient l'audace de se moquer de sa petite taille, plus petite que la moyenne pour un homme.

J'enchaîne, très gêné d'être le centre de son attention :

- Euh, vous voulez un nettoyage basique où le nettoyage complet ?

Je connais déjà sa réponse mais je veux entendre sa voix le plus possible. J'en éprouve le curieux besoin. Mettez-vous à ma place. Votre plus grand fantasme est devant vous et vous parle, vous voudriez pas en profiter ? Ceux qui disent le contraire, sont des menteurs.

- Le nettoyage complet.

J'acquisse et me met tout de suite au travail.

- Oi, te presse pas. J'ai tout mon temps. J'ai pris mon après-midi.

Omondieu, mon cœur bat à une de ces vitesses. Je rêve où en gros, il veut que je prenne mon temps pour nettoyer sa voiture, comme si il voulait que je reste le plus longtemps possible avec lui ? Non, Eren. Ton côté fleur bleue te fait imaginer des choses que tu aimerais voir pour de vrai. Je soupire pour la énième fois dans la journée mais cette fois, le trac me tord le ventre. Me trémousser devant des femmes et des hommes inconnus, d'accord mais là, c'est Levi. Techniquement, c'est aussi un inconnu mais pas temps que ça. J'avais passé tellement de temps à le regarder, que j'ai la sensation de le connaître depuis toujours.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça devant lui. En plus, il a remonté sa vitre, impossible de le voir à présent, de deviner ses expressions du visages, bien qu'il soit très inexpressif. Seigneur, faites que je ne me ridiculise pas, c'est tout ce que je demande pour les prochaines années à venir. Ce n'est pas énorme, non ?

Bon, autant se mettre au travail, Eren. Je mouille mon éponge dans mon seau et commence par frotter le capot. Au début, je suis trop crispé pour bouger plus que mon bras mais je dois de faire ce que pour quoi on m'a engagé, même je ne comprends toujours pourquoi Levi m'a choisi moi alors qu'il y a de plus beaux spécimens masculins autour de nous. Mais si j'ai raison, il se fiche des mecs, il veut juste qu'on nettoie nickel sa voiture. Et c'est moins cher que d'aller voir des professionnels.

Une audace que je ne me connais pas, s'empare de moi d'un seul coup. Okay, je devais jouer les filles provocantes et ben Ymir, va être servie. Je vais être le meilleur parmi tous ces mecs. Juste pour Levi. Après tout, je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir. Au diable l'amour-propre et la fierté !

Je commence par bouger légèrement mes fesses un peu plus que la normale. Rien de bien flagrant. Le truc pour ne pas paraître grossier, c'est d'y aller en douceur. Dire que j'applique un conseil du démon ! Après les fesses, ce sont les tours de mes hanches. Toujours de manière non flagrante mais pour quelqu'un qui m'observe, si. Et à moins que Levi ne se soit endormi, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de me regarder. Maintenant, je me déhanche langoureusement, en frottant vigoureusement le capot. Je m'échauffe de plus en plus. Je me balance au rythme de la musique « _Le son qu'il te faut_ » de King Kuduro. Je remonte et me penche exagérément sur le capot, sans trop appuyer, pour atteindre le pare-brise. Je colle mon torse juste devant le siège où est Levi, exprès (même si je ne vois rien, je me fie à la logique, il est forcément sur le siège conducteur) et je remercie Ymir d'avoir choisie une chemise blanche. Elle est complètement transparente avec toute l'eau, et laisse voir tout mon torse, le seul truc que j'aime à peu près chez moi à l'instar de mon regard. Je ne lésine plus sur le balancement des hanches, des fesses, même ma tête bouge au son de la musique. Je m'amuse vraiment. Faire ce genre de conneries pour quelqu'un de spécial est plus drôle.

Je sais que je me ridiculise mais l'idée que d'un côté, je peux exciter Levi est une idée plus que séduisante. Ne pas le voir me frustre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la tête qu'il fait. Certes, c'est un soulagement dans un sens mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais qu'il me regarde. Je le sens. En même temps, avec le spectacle que j'offre, même le plus hétéro des mecs ne peut que regarder vers moi. De temps en temps, je prends le soin de mouiller à nouveau mon éponge, en m'abaissant d'une façon à ce que Levi a une vue parfaite de mon cul. Je continue mon manège en délaissant l'avant pour les portières. Je commence du côté passager, je suis peut-être courageux aujourd'hui mais mon cœur n'est pas encore prêt à se coller à la vitre où Levi se trouve. Alors autant débuter par le moins stressant. Même si je parais très à l'aise, en vérité, je suis meurs de peur à l'intérieur à l'idée que Levi puisse me trouver répugnant avec ma façon provocante de laver ses carreaux.

Mais comme il n'est pas descendu pour me mettre mon poing dans la figure, je peux en conclure que la vue ne le gêne pas pour le moment. Et je recommence à bouger de manière aguicheuse, nettoyant plus rapidement (mais toujours proprement) les portières du côté passager. Si je traîne plus, je n'aurais pas le courage de faire le reste. Pour l'arrière, je m'applique mais je bouge moins. Je ne pense pas qu'il va se casser le cou pour me voir à ce point-là.

Arrive le moment où j'arrive de son côté. Yosh, Eren ! C'est le moment d'augmenter mes performances. C'est dingue mais je vois rien du tout, ses vitres teintés sont efficaces. Impossible de voir quoique ce soit à l'intérieur. Je suis vraiment nerveux désormais, si nerveux que j'entends les battement de mon propre cœur dans mes oreilles. Il est vraiment tout proche. Je recommence mon cirque mais en augmentant d'un niveau. Cette fois, plus aucun doute : la façon dont je bouge mes fesses et mon corps ne peut tromper personne, je fais ça dans l'unique intérêt d'exciter Levi. J'essaye d'allumer Levi, le dieu Vivant. C'est merveilleux de constater qu'à mon âge, les rêves n'ont pas peur de la grandeur et de la réalité. Du coin de l'oeil, je m'aperçois qu'Ymir ne me regarde plus. Mais j'observe un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Elle n'est pas discrète. Pas qu'elle cherche à l'être, en fait. Je l'ignore, je me concentre uniquement sur la voiture et ce qu'elle transporte à l'intérieur.

Je m'attarde sur la portière arrière du côté conducteur. Mais quand il est plus qu'évident qu'elle brille, je ne peux plus reculer désormais. Je passe du côté conducteur, à sa portière. Ça me rend fou de ne pas voir son visage ni l'expression qu'il peut faire. Mais pour la première et unique fois de cette journée, je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Je colle mon torse à la vitre, bien collé et je fais mine de frotter le toit de la voiture tout en prenant soin de bien frotter mes tétons apparents sur la fenêtre. On ne peut pas faire plus provocant que moi maintenant. Je crois que je pourrais même choquée Ymir si elle me regarde toujours. Je me dandine puis décide de faire une dernière fois le coup du « Je me baisse pour bien montrer mon cul ». Quand l'idée la plus délirante de ma vie me vient. Omondieu, je ne peux pas faire ça. Si. Non. Et puis merde ! C'est peut-être la seule chance que j'aurais de voir Levi dans ma vie alors autant qu'il se souvienne de moi pour le restant de ses jours.

J'inspire et me gifle mentalement pour me donner le plus grand courage possible et inimaginable. Je m'abaisse et à la place de l'éponge, je trempe mes fesses dans la mousse. J'espère qu'à part le démon, personne ne regarde de mon côté. Je me relève lentement, m'approche de la portière conducteur avant de me tourner dos à elle. Je n'ose pas regarder à l'intérieur, ma dégaine montre de l'assurance mais au fond de moi, je suis sur le point de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. J'inspire une dernière fois et commence à me déhancher sensuellement et je frotte mes fesses trempés contre la portière. Heureusement pour ma vie, Ymir avait choisi un short sans bouton. Il m'aurait buté si j'aurais rayé sa caisse. J'ai le dos tourné et je nettoie sa voiture avec mes fesses. Okay, j'ai atteint le pire degré de honte de toute une vie mais je n'arrive pas à regretter ce que je fais. De loin, je remarque la bouche grande ouverte d'Ymir, qui me regarde les yeux ronds. Et ouais, ma petite, même moi je peux avoir de l'imagination. Néanmoins, je ne fais pas ça très longtemps. J'ai trop peur que Levi me tue pour de vrai. J'arrête après une minute et je n'ose toujours pas regardé vers la fenêtre. Je suis trop mort de honte maintenant.

Et voilà, terminé le collé-serré. Je n'ai plus qu'à rincer la voiture pour enlever toute cette mousse. Je ne fais plus dans la provocation : avec tout ce manège, j'estime qu'il avait eu droit à plus que sa part du gâteau. Je me baisse pour essorer l'éponge une dernière fois et ramasse le tuyau d'arrosage. Je rince la voiture le cœur lourd. Quand j'enlève la dernière trace de mousse, je sens mon moral, déjà bas, qui se brise définitivement. Je lâche le tuyau quand j'entends une portière s'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'une main m'attrape le bras, me tire et l'instant d'après, je suis sur quelque chose de dur, de moelleux et de chaud. Le bruit de la portière qu'on referme résonne. J'ai fermé les yeux tout le long sous l'effet de la surprise alors quand je les ouvre, je fais un bond en arrière en apercevant le visage de Levi à quelques centimètres à peine. Je ne recule pas beaucoup, je me cogne la tête contre un truc et je grimace sous l'effet de la douleur.

Je dois retenir un glapissement quand je comprends que je suis dans la voiture de Levi sur ses genoux. Le volant est contre mon dos et je m'étais cogné contre le toit en reculant brutalement sous l'effet de la surprise. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ce n'est pas un puissant délire de mon subconscient parce que je peux sentir la chaleur de Levi ainsi que son souffle qui se répercute doucement contre le creux de mon cou. Bon. Voilà venu l'heure de la fin de ma vie sur terre. Maman, Papa, je vous aime. Ymir, je t'aime aussi même si tu es la pire des garces. Les mecs, je vous aime. Même toi Jean.

Apparemment, il a décidé de me tuer sans qu'on puisse voir ma mort. Pas de témoin, pas de preuve. Malin, le petit Levi. Je fais tout pour ne pas le regarder dans droit dans les yeux, c'est trop dur. J'ai bien le droit à ça, après tout je vais mourir ! Il ne dit rien de tout et plus le silence est lourd, plus mes nerfs sont sur le point de craquer. Finalement, je décide d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie :

- Je m'appelle Eren. C'est pour que tu saches le nom du mec à qui tu vas ôter la vie. Je pense que ça serait cool que tu saches quoi marqer sur la petite croix en bois, quand tu vas enterrer mon corps dans un terrain vague.

Bravo, Eren. Enfonce-toi plus. Je peux bien le tutoyer, remarque. Il va mettre fin à mes jours.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer Eren.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée sans queue ni tête ! Je vais vivre encore de nombreuses années. Mais attendez, si il ne compte pas me faire la peau, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche si sexy me donne des frissons. On aurait dit qu'il caresse mon prénom avec sa langue.

- Mais alors... tu me veux quoi ? _Je demande, hésitant._

- Toi.

Ah d'accord. Une minute, WHAT ?!

- Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal entendre, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il me clore le bec en prenant possession de mes lèvres. Nouveau bug cérébrale. Mais mon corps réagit à ma place. Ma bouche répond à son baiser, sans mon consentement. Pas qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin. Parce que je suis tout à fait d'accord pour embrasser Levi Ackerman. Sans la moindre hésitation. Mais c'est l'incompréhension qui gagne. Je refuse l'accès de ma bouche à sa langue qui taquine mes lèvres et pose mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser un peu. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser mais il m'a mis dans tous mes états. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir couru un marathon sans m'arrêter une seule fois.

- Euh...

Parce que je ne sais tout bonnement pas quoi dire.

Levi soupire et ses mains, qui sont posés sur ma taille, descende jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'il caresse d'une manière brutale. Je frémis sous ses caresses et ma peau devient encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'est. Ses mains me caressent longuement, alternant entre la brutalité et la douceur, pendant au moins une bonne minute avant que la température corporelle de mon corps ne devienne de plus en plus chaude. Il stoppe ses mouvements et ajoute :

- Je n'ai pas de patience, là tout de suite, gamin. Alors je vais juste te baiser.

Troisième bug cérébrale.

- Je te préviens, je ne serais pas doux du tout.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il se penche et me mord très fort le cou, je crie un peu sous la douleur que ça me procure. Il mord à plusieurs endroits différents, la peau délicate de mon cou avant de remonter à mon oreille gauche pour la grignoter avec ses dents.

- Mais... les gens... dehors...

- Ils peuvent rien voir, te tracasse pas pour eux. Maintenant ferme-là et profite.

Mes mains s'agrippent à sa chemise sous ses assauts tout sauf délicats. Mais je ne proteste pas, je serais malade de protester alors que mon plus grand fantasme venait de m'annoncer qu'il va me faire l'honneur et le bonheur de me prendre dans sa voiture de luxe.

- Aie !

- Quoi ?

- Le... le volant, il me fait mal au dos..., _je murmure, embarrassé de gâcher ce moment_.

Il soupire à nouveau mais recule son siège (sans arrêter ses gestes sur moi) aussi loin qu'il le peut. Mes mouvements et les siens, se font plus libres et n'ont plus d'encombres.

Ses mains se déplacent sur moi et défait à la hâte le nœud qui retient ma chemise. Il l'enlève à moitié, juste pour avoir mes tétons à sa disposition. Il les pince tous les deux avec ses deux mains, sans aucune douceur mais curieusement, je gémis de plaisir. Putain, je suis masochiste, Ymir a raison. Tout n'est que brutalité et passion. La douceur n'a pas sa place ici. Ma peau brûle à chaque endroit où ses doigts passent. Ma respiration devient incontrôlable alors qu'il s'acharne sur mes deux tétons sensibles. Mais je ne plains pas, le sentir contre moi vaut la peine d'endurer toute la douleur du monde.

Je tremble de plus en plus dans ses bras, et la chose dur que je sens juste en dessous de mes fesses, me rend encore plus fébrile. Je peux pas croire que je fais de l'effet à Levi Ackerman. Je ne peux plus attendre de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres, et je l'oblige à lâcher mon oreille pour prendre sa bouche, de moi-même cette fois. Cette fois, j'ouvre directement ma bouche et sa langue agresse aussitôt la mienne. Son baiser m'embrouille le cerveau encore plus. Je me bats pour le contrôle, en vain. Levi n'est clairement pas le genre d'homme qu'on peut soumettre. De plus, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un dominant. Il est nettement meilleur que moi pour dominer et je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de lui laisser le titre de vainqueur. Je décide de lui faire plaisir aussi et commence à me déhancher doucement sur son érection, que je peux sentir à travers son pantalon. Il gémit à son tour, mais plus subtilement que moi.

Sa langue continue de caresser langoureusement la mienne tandis que mes gémissements emplissent la voiture. On n'entend que ça à l'intérieur. Heureusement que Ymir a eu le malheur de penser à mettre de la musique : personne ne peut entendre le bien qu'il me fait. Je sens ses deux mains descendre sur mon bas-ventre, délaissant mes pauvres tétons martyrisés, avant de s'attaquer au bouton de mon short. Il passe une de ses mains à l'intérieur, se faufile dans mon caleçon avant d'empoigner mon sexe en érection. Je gémis plus bruyamment et l'embrasse avec encore plus d'ardeur. Son autre main passe également sous mon short et vient malaxer mon cul. Je ne peux plus trop bouger à présent. Il me branle avec des gestes rapides tandis que sa main sur mes fesses se fait plus lente. Le flot de sensation me bouleverse et je passe avec brutalité, mes deux mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi, pour encore mieux sentir sa bouche sur la mienne. Je suis de plus en plus excité grâce à son toucher d'expert. Il sait y faire, il n'y a pas à dire. Il abandonne ses caresses agréables sur ma verge et je pleurniche de ne plus ressentir les effets si bons.

Il ne met pas longtemps avant de descendre, à grande vitesse le morceau de tissu, sensé, couvrir mon postérieur mais la position dans laquelle nous sommes, ne lui permet pas de l'enlever entièrement. Alors, il le descend au maximum qu'il peut, je lâche sa bouche plus pour l'aider que pour retrouver mon souffle. En cet instant, respirer n'est pas du tout dans mes priorités. Étant à califourchon sur lui, je me relève un peu, faisant attention à ne pas me cogner, pour lui permettre de descendre mon short, que je veux voir disparaître moi aussi. Ce n'est pas possible du tout mais il fait en sorte de le descendre jusqu'à en dessous de mes cuisses, ça limite mes mouvements mais vu ce qui va suivre, c'est plus que suffisant.

Je reste dans cette position parce que je sens ses doigts qui taquinent mon entrée. Je gémis quand il trace le contour de mon anneau de chair avant qu'il n'enfonce d'un seul coup, un doigt en moi. Mais ce n'est pas assez, alors je bouge mes hanches pour l'inciter à introduire le deuxième. Quand je le sens en moi, je grimace. La douleur n'est pas forte mais elle est désagréable. Levi bouge ses deux doigts très vite, je peux sentir son envie de moi à travers ses gestes précipités. Je le comprends, moi aussi je bouille d'impatience de le sentir en moi. Alors je tente de me détendre le plus rapidement possible pour qu'on puisse continuer. Le troisième doigt finit par arriver et là, je mords son épaule, pas très fort mais juste ce qu'il me faut pour me calmer. Je respire tout doucement, et je ne me tends pas quand il bouge les trois en même temps, à l'intérieur de moi. J'endure la douleur, pas aussi violente que je le pensais, mais à un moment, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Mon excitation est à son comble.

Je tends mon bras pour saisir le sien et retirer ses doigts. Je me rassois sur ses genoux, passe mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille mais pas entièrement. J'enlève aussi vite que je peux sa ceinture et la jette sur la banquette arrière. Je défais son bouton et descends son jean, emportant son caleçon par la même occasion, libérant son sexe gonflé d'excitation. Putain de merde ! J'écarquille les yeux. Il est super bien foutu !

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure tellement le besoin de l'avoir en moi d'une violence inouïe. Ce n'est pas ma première fois mais celle-ci me semble déjà surpasser toutes les autres (pas qu'il n'y en ait tellement eu). Je le veux en moi, je veux qu'il me prenne aussi fort que possible. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment que tout me semble irréel. Je me trémousse d'impatience sur lui, et il ferme ses yeux quand je caresse sans faire attention, son sexe avec le mien. N'y tenant plus, il me saisit violemment et me soulève juste au dessus de lui et me lance un regarde de défi :

- Empale-toi, toi-même gamin.

Je crois que mon cœur a définitivement explosé. Une grande perte mais pour l'heure, j'ai des choses plus importantes à penser. Toute ma timidité avait disparu depuis un bail et je lui rends son regard. Ma main gauche s'appuie sur son épaule alors que ma main droite, saisit sa verge tendue. Je souffle un bon coup, avant de m'abaisser tout doucement. Quand je le sens entrer en moi, je ne peux me retenir et gémis tout au long de ma descente sur son sexe. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur de moi, je lâche un cri rauque et ne peut pas bouger tout de suite. Il le comprend et me laisse le temps de m'adapter à sa taille.

Je remue des hanches, pour m'habituer et m'aider à me détendre. Ses mains posés sur ma taille, s'enfoncent dans ma peau mais je ne fais pas gaffe. Je me relève un tout petit peu pour mieux me rabaisser d'un coup, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je sursaute quand ses deux mains se posent sur mes hanches.

- Désolé, gamin mais je ne peux plus me retenir.

Et suite à ses paroles, sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il donne son premier coup de rein. Je glapis et pose ma tête au creux de son cou. Il prends ça comme l'autorisation (pas qu'il me demande réellement mon avis) et commence à me pilonner. Je gémis et mords son épaule, son cou sous ses coups de butoir. La douleur disparaît mais je ne fais rien pour autant, je le laisse agir avec mon corps à sa guise, pour son plus grand plaisir et le mien. Dans ses bras, c'est si bon, si fort, si intense. Ces sentiments que je ressens, sont trop complexes pour mettre un mot où une étiquette dessus. Je me laisse faire, lui faisant comprendre que j'apprécie son traitement à travers mes cris. Ce n'est pas doux comme il m'avait prévenu mais cette brutalité est bien meilleure.

A un moment, je ne veux pas passer pour un total soumis, une vulgaire marionnette sans vie alors je me redresse pour lui faire face. Sa peau est joliment rougie par l'excitation et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat indescriptible. Je le trouve bien plus magnifique qu'il ne l'a jamais était. Sa beauté me coupe le souffle bien plus que ses baisers.

Je recommence le même mouvement que j'avais tenté et m'abaisse brutalement sur sa verge tendue. Je crie mais de pur plaisir cette fois. Mon souffle se fait erratique. Je refais ce mouvement encore et encore, me faisant crier à chaque fois et faisant gémir Levi, toujours plus fort. Le bruits de nos claquements de peau l'une contre l'autre résonne dans l'habitacle et la chaleur est plus qu'insupportable. Je pousse mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes, je le chevauche mais il me prouve que c'est lui qui domine avec la puissance de ses coups de reins qui me rapproche de plus en plus de ma limite. Je suis à bout de forces, et je laisse tomber ma tête, de nouveau, contre son épaule lui laissant le plein pouvoir. Il augmente la cadence mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi.

- Plus... fo-ort... plus fooort..., _je supplie en cachant mon visage_.

- Merde, _me répond Levi dans un grognement_.

Il accède à ma demande et accélère ses mouvements sans me laisser le moindre répit.

- C'est si... bo-oon...

Je n'éprouve plus la moindre honte. Mon corps ne peut rien dissimuler de toute façon. Je laisse mon instinct me guider et je laisse Levi prendre le total contrôle sur moi, je veux lui donner absolument tout, je lui donne tout. Ma peau est parcourue de frisson, les battements de mon cœur deviennent si rapides que c'est douloureux, ma peau me brûle et crépite d'un feu ardent, d'un feu impossible à éteindre, d'un feu qu'il est le seul à pourvoir embraser en moi. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et je comprends qu'il est le sur le point de venir lui aussi. Je m'accroche désespéramment à lui, parce que je viens de prendre conscience qu'une fois fini, je ne pourrais jamais le toucher, lui et sa peau si chaude. Je veux le sentir le plus de temps possible, je voudrais ne jamais le lâcher, rester comme ça pour toujours.

Mais son va-et-vient est trop bon, trop fort, trop savoureux pour que je tienne plus longtemps que ça. Je suis arrivé à ma limite. En mordant son épaule très violemment, je jouis entre nos deux torses et il me suit quelques secondes après, il explose en moi dans un cri rauque.

Je ne bouge plus. Lui non plus. Je reste dans ses bras, je m'agrippe à lui, en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas. Il se retire de moi en douceur. Je ne bouge pas pour ma part et reste sur ses genoux, accroché à son cou. Juste un mot à dire : Waouh. Là, il n'y pas d'autres mots. Toutes les fois où je m'étais imaginé faire ça avec lui, me paraissent fades, si fades comparé à cette réalité. Tous mes fantasmes ne lui avaient pas rendu justice, la réalité, le vrai Levi est cent fois plus intense que le Levi de mes rêves. Je tente de reprendre un respiration plus lente, plus normale, moins rapide mais c'est mission impossible avec Levi dans mes bras. Le simple fait de sentir son souffle chatouiller mon oreille, accélère ma tension et mon souffle encore un peu erratique. Je profite de son odeur et de sa peau contre la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me demander de le lâcher. Mais sa demande ne vient pas et je savoure ces précieuses minutes avec lui. Après un truc pareil, je serais incapable de tirer un trait sur lui. Plus jamais, je n'oublierais la chaleur de sa peau, l'odeur de son cou, ses gémissements rauques si sexy qu'à côté le film le plus érotique passerait pour un film de seconde zone.

Je tressaille en le sentant lâcher ma taille, j'ai froid désormais, là où il y avait la chaleur de ses mains. Ça y est. Il va me dire de dégager et je ne vais plus le revoir de ma vie. Je retiens de justesse des larmes quand à ma grande stupeur, il rapproche son siège et démarre sa voiture. _Il démarre sa voiture_.

- Euh Levi ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis encore dans la voiture.

Je lui dis gentiment au cas où il n'aurait pas encore remarqué. Si ça se trouve, nos ébats passionnées lui ont embrouillés le cerveau comme moi, le pauvre chou.

- Merci Sherlock Holmes de cette brillante découverte.

- Mais tu... je...

Il a démarré la voiture mais n'a pas encore enclencher le frein à main. Il me repousse avec douceur pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

- Oi, j'ai attendu de te faire ça pendant trois longues années. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir maintenant ?

Mon cœur vient de rendre sa démission ultime tandis que l'adrénaline revient en puissance dans mes veines et mes sens sont plus en éveil que jamais. Un bruit de battement assourdissant résonne dans mes oreilles alors je tente de retrouver le don de la parole.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je savais pas que tu me regardais ?

Omygod. Je deviens livide. Puis rouge. Et je ne peux pas cacher mon visage, il le maintient dans ses mains. Il savait. Levi savait que je le regardais. Mais depuis quand ?

Depuis le début, _dit-il, comme si il lit dans mes pensées_. Faut dire, que de base, tu ne passes pas inaperçu alors quand tu me regardais, je ne pouvais que le voir.

Que veut-il dire quand il dit que je ne passe pas inaperçu ?

Devant mon air perdu, il m'explique :

- Je te veux depuis le moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi quand tu es arrivé en seconde dans ce lycée.

Je ne peux plus penser.

- Je t'avais déjà remarqué au début, lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Avec tes yeux verts et ton air perdu, je t'ai trouvé foutrement adorable.

Toujours aucune pensée.

- Puis après, j'ai souvent remarqué que tu me regardais. Au début, ça ne m'avait pas paru important mais à chaque endroit où j'étais, tu étais là à me dévorer des yeux.

Toujours pas.

- Je savais que je t'intéressais, c'était évident. Mais à cet époque, j'étais dans une relation compliqué. J'avais pas le cœur ni l'envie de commencer une nouvelle relation et de t'entraîner dans mes conneries. Sauf que t'as jamais quitté mes pensées durant ces deux années. Je te voulais, Eren.

Cerveau toujours mort.

- Et il y a une semaine, Hanji m'a appelé. Je suis resté en contact avec cette folle plus pour avoir des nouvelles de toi que pour elle. Je pouvais pas te sortir de mon crâne et ce serpent à lunettes, le savait. Alors quand elle m'a dit que votre classe organisait cette merde avec toi comme laveur personnel, j'ai pris mon après-midi parce qu'il était hors de question que je laisse passer une chance pareille. Et que je ne voulais pas qu'on touche ton cul.

Il se tait une seconde.

- Parce que ton cul est à moi. Il a toujours été à moi.

Je retrouve la faculté de penser sauf qu'aucune pensée cohérente ne peut décrire ce qui se passe en moi. J'ai chaud, très chaud et une envie, une irrésistible envie de rire et de pleurer sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Sans doute parce que Levi, l'homme que j'ai toujours désiré, me désirait de son côté également.

- Et maintenant, je l'embarque, ton joli cul.

Comme je ne trouve pas de mot pour lui répondre, je l'embrasse avec toute la passion que j'éprouve à son égard, je l'embrasse à en perdre la tête. Il m'embrasse férocement, avant de lâcher mes lèvres à regret.

- Arrête-toi là, _dit-il_. Tu m'as déjà suffisamment excité. Je veux qu'on arrive chez moi pour que je puisse m'occuper correctement de toi.

Mon grand sourire est ma seule réponse.

Il lâche mon visage et enclenche le frein à main et m'intime de ne pas bouger de ses genoux.

- Les flics ne peuvent pas voir de toute façon. Et je les emmerde. Je veux te garder contre moi.

Sa déclaration me bouleverse plus qu'elle n'aurait dû et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, avec un énorme sourire scotché aux lèvres, le plus grand et le plus heureux de ma vie. Et tandis qu'il commence à rouler pas trop vite pour moi, je n'ai qu'une seule pensée.

_Merci Ymir ! Dieu te bénisse !_


End file.
